


Someone to live for

by Stivvy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexy Times, Three Is Better Than Two, Threesome - F/M/M, why choose when you can have it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stivvy/pseuds/Stivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Stiles, and Lydia hold it together when they're the only ones left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Someone to strive for, do or die for, I have you two. Could be, we three, get along so famously cause You two have me and I have you two, too" chitty chitty bang bang

 In the harshness of daily life and the depressing knowledge that the world hasn't stopped spinning, they hold each other's gazes like lifelines. They walk the halls of their school, which feels almost ghostly with loss at this point, making sure to keep close contact at all times. Lydia's fingers sweep soft circles into Scott's open hand while Stiles' long arm hugs him close by the neck, his fingers twirling in Lydia's curls that drape across Scott's shoulders. They never leave each other's sides.

 

The first few months after their most recent trauma, when they couldn't help but cling to one another desperately in their grief, they realized it was the only way they could function. Now they carefully try to create space between them, holding out just long enough to feel the gnawing emptiness that settles in like the cold air that fills the void when they aren't touching. It's getting less intense with each attempt, but the trio never pushes too hard, always knowing always sensing when it gets to be too much. They try their best. At least, during the day they do.

 

Stiles, Scott and Lydia sleep together because it's the only way they can. Since everything bottomed out, and nothing will ever be safe again, they take surety in each other's bodies. Any moment to spare is spent studying each other's touches, memorizing curves and scents and textures to support themselves. To keep the confidence alive that they exist, that they survive, and that they have each other. In bed they lie attached. Arms braced over and tucked under each other, legs wrapped in twisted knots as they press their skin together trying to make it stick. If they can be one then maybe they can be stronger. Maybe they can glue the broken pieces of themselves into a healed whole, and breathe freely again.

 

Stiles nuzzles his face into Lydia's hair as Scott runs his fingers gently over their shoulders, gripping tighter when his hand reaches the delicate dip of Lydia's shoulder blades, tugging them closer to him. Feeling her breath on his neck Stiles tucks his chin and presses his lips between her eyes, lingering long enough to sense her butterfly kisses on his cheek. It doesn't take much for either of them to do what comes so naturally these days, to lock onto each other's lips in a starving bid for relief, tasting each crack and curve of teeth and lips and tongue, as if every lick could be the last. Stiles' hand traces up and down her spine, eventually locking fingers with Scott and bringing both of their hands low into the small of her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this story seems piecey, I just have really bad adhd so ya...no wonder my favorite character choice is obvious ;P  
> Oh ya and I repeated the last sentence as the opener here cuz I just had to fix it...nothing is ever good enough at first or fifteenth glance so eventually I just go with my instinct.

Stiles' hand traces up and down her spine, eventually locking fingers with Scott and bringing both of their hands low into the small of her back where they flatten out, pressing soothingly into the slight dip there, fingers ghosting over the sensitive edge of her curves. Scott's breath is hot and sweet against the skin where his mouth meets the crook of Stiles' neck, and he presses more firmly against his best friend's body where he can feel the ragged heartbeat through his skinny frame. Stiles' pale skin is feather smooth and Scott treats it just as delicately, fingers brushing gently enough to raise perfectly tiny goosebumps between each mole and freckle he grazes by. Lydia holds no such illusions about the wiry body in front of and beneath her, grabbing tightly and wildly without pretense, treating him as the lifeline he has so often been for her.

 

And Stiles is perfect. Pliant and strong and fragile and permanent, all that they need him to be and more. He fits just as right between them and under them as he ever has anywhere in his short and brutally unfair life, and he knows it. And he's more than grateful.

 

As gratitude isn't something that needs words between these lovers, they each work extra hard to show it. All Scott has to do is trail kisses down Stiles' shoulder with bruised and needy lips. The only hint Stiles needs is Lydia's hungry gaze, filling him with heat and and a primal longing that might never be satisfied. And Lydia is their anchor, and they hers. Together they weave a tangled thread of loneliness that holds them afloat, its frayed edges lost to time and grief, thinning ends connected to souls that will never return.

 

When they hold fast to each other like this there is no stronger feeling, no safer place, and nobody else in the world that can reach them. Sweat clings stubbornly to each brow, and Scott brushes Lydia's hair back as she explores Stiles' mouth with her tongue, covering his face with more unnecessary moisture while nuzzling Scott's palm with her cheek.

 

As Stiles feels his other half hardening behind him he decides to make sure Scott isn't feeling left out, turning his head to chase the sweet smell of the boy's breath with his own desperate lips. At the same time Lydia lifts up her leg and pushes Scott gently with her toes, urging him onto his back so as to more comfortably enjoy the rush of long limbs and clinging fingers Stiles presses against him with abandon. With a deep and long forgotten breath she sinks back into the pillows, close enough to touch and far enough to watch her boys melt into each other.

 

Her fingertips slide softly but with purpose over the pointed curve of Stiles' bony hip for a moment, his baby smooth skin responding to her touch and, like a magnet, pulling both boys back towards where she lies. Almost rolling on top of her, Scott is careful to catch himself with a free hand (which came from where he couldn't tell you), without ever breaking for a breath, lips locked firmly in place between Stiles', eyes shut tight and fingers slipping through spiky, silky handfuls of chocolate brown hair. Lydia doesn't mind. She could never mind because she can feel them both so thoroughly even when they aren't splayed on top of her and pinning her down, this only helps keep it certain. Keep it real.

 

Nothing is as tangible as the grinding tension in Stiles' hips, covering her with his well earned sweat and contact craving skin as he arches his back on top of Lydia and pushes his mouth into Scott's lips, pulling him down gently on top of them both. Stiles feels whole and broken between them, full and empty as he lets them put his pieces back together and feel alive again. His head falls back like a rag doll onto Lydia's shoulder and he closes his eyes as Scott's nose traces the outline of his jaw, dropping kisses to his pulsing neck and gasping for breath in perfectly unplanned synchronicity.

 

Lydia's hand slowly joins Scott's in a tangled embrace, twining together in Stiles' messy-gorgeous mane above them and then their lips meet at the juncture of Stiles' throat with a searing ferocity, a small whimper leaving it at the loss of the feeling of their lips on his skin. It burns between them all and through their bones, their twisted and indistinguishable limbs rocking along each other's spines, stitching them together and sealing their bodies as tightly as they can, as permanently as they need to carry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Feedback is always joy inducing so please indulge me!(especially since I have no friends who are tw fans like me :(


End file.
